Never Too Late
by Marmalah
Summary: Yay, another songfic! Okay, it isn't really SasoDei, but it's like anti... I don't know, just read it. -sucks at summarys- Slight language, anti SasoDei. Never Too Late by Three Days Grace the best band ever ! :3


Hi again. Okay, I put this as angst, but it depends on how you look at it, I guess. So, whatever. Yes, I know, I'm obsessed with putting songs into my stories. Shoot me. But not literally. D:

K... I wasn't in a very good mood when I wrote this, so.... don't blame me if it sucks.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto. I don't own Three Days Grace's (Awesomest band in the world) Never Too Late._

_X_**Never Too Late**_X_

Deidara walked slowly down the corridor of the Akatsuki base. Images and memories flashed through his head.

_"S-Sasori, I didn't mean to, un! I-It was an accident!" The scared blonde was backed into a corner, fear pulsing through his veins, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Sasori was towering over him, giving him a glare that could kill._

_"You broke Hiruko, you will pay…" He hissed. He grabbed a needle, and stabbed it into the blonde countless times. Deidara whimpered underneath the redhead. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with crimson liquid._

_The redhead put the bloody needle away in a drawer, and then left the blonde in a messy heap on the floor and in a puddle of his own blood._

Deidara winced. Now he had bruises and cuts all over his body that were clearly visible as day, though it had been days since the incident had actually happened.

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Who would've guessed it?**

**I will not leave alone**

**Everything I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

He sighed. He was afraid to go back to his room, fearing that the redhead would be there. He used to enjoy his company, but now he was terrified when the redhead was around. The redhead was beating him daily now. All because he broke stupid 'Hiroku'.

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Baby we'll turn it around**

'**Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

He opened the door to his and Sasori's room slowly, making only a crack; he peeked in, not noticing anyone. He opened the door all the way, making a loud squeak, seeming louder than before. He walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked around the room, sensing no one.

He flopped down on his bed, his blonde hair spreading out behind him. He closed his eyes, tired from the events today, slowly falling asleep.

"Ack!!" He screamed. He woke up from a punch in the stomach by Sasori. "W-what was that for, un?" He gasped.

"Eh, nothing in particular. Plus, brat, it's time for breakfast," Sasori said and shrugged. Deidara glared.

"Un. Fine." Deidara ripped the covers off of himself, and stomped out of the room. He looked into the kitchen, where Kisame was making pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and waffles.

Deidara didn't even know where they got all of this food. Kakuzu never let them go grocery shopping. Money-hogging faggot. That's why everyone in the Akatsuki were so skinny. Except for Kisame, but no one knew why.

Kisame took plates of food and sat them on the big dining table.

"We're having a feast!!" He exclaimed. Deidara sat down at the table, next to Sasori as usual. Of course, Sasori didn't eat anything at all.

**The one we never see**

**The side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong**

**Who would've guessed it?**

**And I have left alone**

**Everything I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

Deidara just ate quietly, glancing at Sasori every now and then. Normally he would have a conversation with the redhead, or at the very least Kisame.

"Excuse me, un." He interrupted. He got up from his seat, picked up his plate, put it into the sink, and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Kisame whispered to Itachi.

"Um… I think I'll go check on my partner…" Of course it was Sasori. He, too, got up and walked down the dark hall towards his and Deidaras shared room.

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Baby we'll turn it around**

'**Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

"Hello?" Sasori didn't even bother to knock. He saw Deidara at the corner of their room, in his 'workshop'. You could tell it was his side of the room because it was messy, and there was clay stuck everywhere.

"What do _you _want, Sasori No _Danna_, un?" He forced the words out, venom lacing his every words.

"So, you're mad at me, when I didn't do anything at all? Typical, brat." He rolled his eyes. That's when Deidara snapped.

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? FIRST, YOU STAB ME; LEAVE ME BLEEDING TO DEATH ON THE FLOOR!!! THEN, YOU PUNCH ME, JUST TO FUCKING WAKE ME UP!!! HOW THE HELL IS THAT 'NOT DOING ANYTHING AT ALL'?!" He screamed in Sasori's face, the redhead not even flinching.

"Ugh, just quiet down. Stupid brat." Sasori shooed Deidara out of his face, then he went to work on his puppets as usual.

**The world we knew**

**Won't come back**

**Time we've lost**

**Can't get it back**

**Life we had won't be ours again**

Sasori could hear Deidara breathing. Every breath he took, he forced it out. Man was he angry. The redhead smirked. He liked making the blonde mad. Then he would stay quiet. That is, after his yelling.

"I… hate you, un." The blonde muttered.

"What was that?" Sasori had heard it, he just liked ticking off the young blonde.

"I said; I hate you, un!" He said louder this time.

"Hmm? What was that? I still couldn't hear you!"

"I HATE YOU!!!! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" He screamed over and over again, his nostrils flaring and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"That's better; loud and clear." Sasori smirked. The blonde growled in frustration.

"… I _still_ hate you, dammit. Nothing will ever change that, un. Not anymore."

**This world will never be**

**What I expected**

**And if I don't belong…**

Deidara grabbed a kunai and turned around, now facing Sasori. Sasori laughed.

"You think that's going to do anything?" He scoffed. Deidara ran forward, kunai pointing towards Sasori. The kunai landed in the middle of the box in the middle of the redhead's chest. His eyes widened in realization

"Y-you… bastard." His eyes faded from bright chocolate brown to a hazy cream as he fell to the floor with a thump. Deidara was breathing hard. Not because of effort, but because of shock. He killed Akasuna no Sasori, great Puppet Master. He killed his Danna.

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Baby we'll turn it around**

'**Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Baby we'll turn it around**

'**Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**It's not too late**

**It's not too late**

**It's never too late**

The great Akasuna no Sasori was dead, by the hands of his own partner.


End file.
